Archwitch
Archwitches are boss-type enemies found in Campaign and in Event maps. They are encountered randomly when progressing through levels. Encounters and Combat An Archwitch may randomly appear when progressing through the Campaign. Once an Archwitch appears, you have 2 hours or until the end of the event, whichever comes first, to defeat it before it disappears. The first Archwitch encounter appears at Level 1. After defeating an Archwitch, the level of the next Archwitch will increase (between 1 to 7 levels), up to Level 200. If the Archwitch expires after the time limit, its next level will be decrease (between 1 to 5 levels), down to Level 1. Every engagement with an Archwitch costs one Battle Point, which are displayed in the upper left corner of the screen. Battle Points regenerate once per 15 minutes, meaning it may be difficult to defeat an Archwitch in the allotted 2 hours. You may engage the Archwitch over and over again regardless of how many times you are defeated as long as you still have Battle Points. You can increase your maximum Battle Points by building Yggdrasils and a Magic School in your kingdom, or by reaching certain kingdom levels. If you fail to defeat (or flee) an Archwitch that you encounter, you can request reinforcements from up to 5 comrades in addition to your entire alliance. If you lose again to the same Archwitch, you can still request reinforcements again from up to other 5 comrades. Reinforcements may attack the Archwitch and decrease its health even further. Requesting reinforcements is crucial to defeating higher level Archwitches. You can find various players to add at the Comrade Requests page. You can not request reinforcements for Archwitches encountered in the Beginner's Dungeon, Witch Gate, or for Legendary Archwitches. When your Archwitch is defeated, you can receive two rewards. Reinforcements also receive one reward for assisting. The higher the level of the archwitch, the higher chance of a better reward. The player who deals the highest damage to the Archwitch (not including overkill) is deemed as an "Ace" with a golden crown icon beside their name, providing them with better reward drop rates. Soldier losses are not permanent in Archwitch battles and you have 100 turns to defeat the Archwitch before it escapes. Likeability Archwitches have a "Likeability Rating" measured from 0 to 4 hearts and Fantasy Archwitches measured from 0 to 5. When the archwitch is encountered by you (including Witch Gate encounters), there is a chance that the rating will increase. As the rating increases, her dialogue changes, and upon reaching max, defeating her will guarantee her own card to drop as a reward – indicated in pink. If you and your comrades can not defeat the archwitch, her rating will decrease by ¼ of a heart. If you have already maxed the rating, it will not decrease on a loss. The pink guaranteed reward will only occur once for that archwitch. Note: It has been reported that the Fantasy Archwitch "Likeability Rating" will only increase when you see the likeability screen upon initial encounter. This means you need to encounter her in one or more of the following ways: * Defeating a level 50+ Archwitch yourself * Special map area where a direct encounter with the Fantasy Archwitch is possible * In the Witch Gate Archwitch Skills Archwitches may have special skills usable only by them. When obtained, the archwitch card will have its normal skill instead of the one it used during battle. Older archwitches predating Aphrodite, which are occasionally encountered only during Sabbath events, may use their normal card skill rather than the skills listed below. The Archwitch will usually only have 2 of the skills below; Archwitch Field plus 1 of the other skills. Fantasy Archwitches A Fantasy Archwitch is a stronger Archwitch that may appear once a normal one is defeated. Fantasy Archwitches are harder to defeat than their normal counterparts. They have higher stats and disappear in only 30 minutes if not defeated. The Fantasy Archwitch's level is fixed and will not increase or decrease. They also reward more "Subdue points" than regular Archwitches. Some Fantasy Archwitches have their own likability rating of 0 to 5 hearts. Maximizing a Fantasy Archwitch's likability rating will produce the same results as maximizing an Archwitch's likability rating. Engaging in battle with one for the first time consumes a Battle Point, along with all of the subsequent battles. It is highly recommended to ask for reinforcements if you can't defeat a Fantasy Archwitch in the first battle. ''' Since the points reward is significantly higher, Fantasy Archwitches are the main source of points for players wishing to rank. Oftentimes, players will purposely flee a battle and request reinforcements from comrades (known as "sending") while the comrades will send a Fantasy Archwitch back to them (known as "trading"). This investment, when done wisely and with reliable comrades, can allow a player to maximize the amount of points they earn per day while minimizing the amount of effort they need to spend. Fantasy Archwitch Skills Fantasy Archwitches have the same set of skills as regular Archwitches (in addition to some that haven't been used yet). These can pose a huge challenge for players since they can easily kill all cards at once. Servants Ever since Leviathan Ex was introduced, servants became a regular addition to fantasy archwitch battles. Servants will always appear the the start of every battle with 50000 HP, regardless of whether or not they were damaged or defeated prior. Damage and overkill against the servants are also counted towards the subdue points you earn when the fantasy archwitch is defeated. Servants deal the same amount of damage as the fantasy archwitch herself and have their own set of skills. Note that the servants are able to use more than one skill. Legendary Archwitches A Legendary Archwitch is a stronger Archwitch that has a low chance of appearing once a normal Archwitch is defeated. Legendary Archwitches are harder to defeat than their normal counterparts. They have higher stats and disappear in only 60 minutes if not defeated. The Legendary Archwitch's level is fixed at 999 and will not increase or decrease. They also reward more "Subdue points" than regular Archwitches. Engaging in battle with one for the first time does not consume a Battle Point. Each subsequent battle against the same Legendary Archwitch costs 1 battle point. '''When you encounter the Legendary Archwitch, your Alliance is automatically notified for reinforcement. You can not request help from comrades. A maximum of 10 people may assist in killing the Legendary Archwitch. Legendary Archwitch Skills Legendary Archwitches have the same set of skills as regular Archwitches (in addition to some that haven't been used yet). These can pose a huge challenge for players since they can easily kill all cards at once. Starting with Celestia, Legendary archwitches have used the following skills. Servants Servants will always appear the the start of every battle with 999999 HP, regardless of whether or not they were damaged or defeated prior. Damage and overkill against the servants are also counted towards the subdue points you earn when the Legendary Archwitch is defeated. Servants deal the same amount of damage as the Legendary Archwitch herself and have access to the same skills as the Fantasy Archwitch Servants. Note that the servants are able to use more than one skill. In addition, they can also use the following skills. 2x, 5x and 10x Damage Cards Every event has special cards with a second skill that can deal extra damage to that event's Archwitch(es). They are: * An R card that can deal 2x Damage to the Archwitch (The 2x Damage cards are exclusive to events with Limited-time Maps.) * An R card that can deal 5x Damage to the Archwitch * An SR card that can deal 10x Damage to the Archwitch * A UR card that can deal 10x Damage to the Archwitch If evolved into their last stage, the damage multiplier will also increase, becoming 3x Damage, 7x Damage and 15x Damage respectively. These cards can only be obtained through Premium, Ultimate Summons, or a limited summon like Step-Up Summons or Box Summons during their event, but can be dropped by Archwitches after that event is over (Except for the UR cards). Note: The damage bonus for these cards will disappear after their event ends. Rewards Participating in Archwitch battles reward you with "Subdue Points" which are added up and tallied with other players' points worldwide. Points received are proportional to the amount of damage you deal (including overkill). You also earn additional points if you deal the finishing blow. Points earned follow the following formulas: * Regular Archwitch: ** Lv 1-49: base = 6 × Archwitch level ** Lv 50-200: base = 12 × Archwitch level i.e For a level 127 archwitch this is 1524, a level 200 Archwitch this is 2400 * Fantasy Archwitch (Lvl300): ** base = 12000 For Cacao ** base = 10800 From Hiruko to Leviathan Ex and ALL past Witch Gate FAW ** base = 12600 From Shennong and onward * Fantasy Archwitch (Lvl400): ** base = 16800 From Summer Oracle and onward * Legendary Archwitch (Lvl999) ** base = 59940 * Points = Damage ÷ HP × base + base **Point Bonuses from Event Damage Cards are calculated before finishing points. The bonuses stack, so a 10% card and a 50% card would give a combined bonus multiplier of 1.6 (1 + 0.1 + 0.5) Points = Points × ( 1 + cardBonus1 + cardBonus2 + cardBonus3 + cardBonus4 + cardBonus5 ) ** Final formula would be: Points = ( Damage ÷ HP × base + base ) × ( 1 + cardBonus1 + cardBonus2 + cardBonus3 + cardBonus4 + cardBonus5 ) * Finishing Points = Points × 0.05 Note: All decimals are truncated. So if your points calculate to 1234.65, the value awarded will be 1234, not 1235. Also, all Past Witch Gate FAW are calculated using a base of 10800 regardless of the time period they were originally released. Regular and Fantasy Archwitches also earn card and item rewards which include the following: * The current event's Archwitch(es) * The current event's amalgamation cards * Event Items (if available) * , and cards * * Archwitches do not drop: * UR cards (unless the Archwitch itself is a UR, in which case it may drop itself) * The current event's 5x / 10x DMG card * Valkyrie Shoes * Cards exclusive to other events Legendary Archwitch card and item rewards are similar to Archwitch and Fantasy Archwitch rewards. These include: * available in Premium Summon (for Decima only) * The current Legendary Archwitch card (for most events) * * , and * * While points are automatically awarded, card and item rewards must be claimed within two weeks of the Archwitch's death. Otherwise, they will disappear. Leaderboard Rankings For every period of archwitch hunting, players are ranked based on their total amount of subdue points. Rewards are given out to players ranked at the top. Players worldwide compete with each other in the rankings, but those who play the game in Chinese have their own separate leaderboard. If you wish to compete in the rankings, the following will help you: * High Damage Cards. You must be able to defeat Archwitches on your own in a single fight without any help. Suitable teams include cards with critical damage and damage buffs. Since you earn points based on damage dealt, you must also be able to maximize your overkill damage. * Active Comrades/Alliance Members. Not all of the Archwitches should be hunted on your own. Having active players to request your reinforcement essentially means free points for you. See the Alliance Recruitment and Comrade Request pages for help finding active alliances and players. * Valkyrie Swords. You will need a lot of swords to recover Battle Points. It's advised to stock them before trying to rank. * Valkyrie Shoes. You don't need as many shoes as you do swords, but having a few will be handy. * Magic School. This building increases your Archwitch encounter rates and battle points, making you more efficient on swords, shoes and time. * Yggdrasil. This building increases your battle points, making you more efficient on swords. * Great Temple. This building increases your vitality, making you more efficient on shoes. * Time. You will need several hours of your time every day to play. Do not forget to fully restore your vitality from 22:00-23:00 every night using your castle. Note: You won't be able to restore vitality if the castle is upgrading. Archwitch Timeline Category:Mechanics & Gameplay